The Kids
by Loner72
Summary: One evening, Tsuna and his guardians encounter several abandoned kids, with feeling mournful, for the kids, Tsuna takes them in, but what he didn't know was that they're a handful. Beware of misspelling and grammar issues.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna and his guardians were just coming from dinner. The dinner was very pleasant and they even got along with one another. They walk down one street that they will never forget.

"C-c-c-can you plwase help us we are very hungry and it would be niwce to hawe a meal." Tsuna and the others took a look at the boy he looked exactly like Tsuna. The only difference is he had big adorable blue eyes and the clothes he was wearing were ridges. When Tsuna look at the poor boy he keeled down and he offer him something better."How about I give you a home instead?" The boy looked up, his eyes widen by such kindness he thank Tsuna in to hug.

"Tank yuw so much I-I "sniffle" down't know "sniffle" what to sway tank yuw so much but what about the others?"Tsuna raised an eye brow he did not understand  
then some other kids came out.

"Haha they look just like us, hey you look like me, how are you doing little bubby?" Yamamoto walk up to his look-alike and smiled at him while he held out a hand.  
"Ano i-i-it's a p-pleasure to meet you what is your name?" Yamamoto look-alike asked in a shy tone he kept blushing and looking down this made Yamamoto smile more."There's no need to be shy about any thing Tsuna can I take him home he's like the little brother I've always wanted."

"Y-y-you'll take me home with you?" The little boy look at Yamamoto with curiosity in his eyes, is this stranger really about to give him a home."Sure kiddo you can come home with me and besides you're so cute." The boy immediately blush and tried to hide it, but Yamamoto just gave him a big hug." Tenth you can't be serious about taking them in, you must not be feeling right."

"Gokudrea-Kun I am serious I want to take them so I will so please at least help out."

Gokudrea just signed and he saw his look-alike he walked up to him and tried to be friendly."Hello brat what is your name?" Gokudrea wanted to be nice and he wanted to be better than Yamamoto so he even added a little more."You can come with me if you want and we can become friends so how about it?" His look-alike gave him a glare and then turned around to Tsuna look-alike.

"Giotto you don't have to ask these idiot's for any thing I don't like them and I really don't like this one." He was looking at Gokudrea."What did you say? I tried to be nice and that's what I get back in return, you're an ungrateful little brat."

"Gokudrea don't you dare say that to him you need to be more like a big-brother figure not a mean one. I'm sorry kiddo he's always a meanie come here there, there  
everything will be ok." Yamamoto was holding the red-head boy and the other little boy was getting kinda lonely so Yamamoto pull him in to a hug.

"So does that mean they can stay with us, wait every one else has not agree yet."Tsuna was hoping that every one else said 'yes' instead of a 'no' he really wanted to take them home with him."Well tenth since you really want them I'll take the ungrateful one."Tsuna look at Gokudrea and he thanked him.

"Come on what about you Onii-san will take him please do it I really want them." Ryohei gave him a thumbs up and he went over to talk to his look-alike."Lambo are you going to do it too? if you do it I'll give you a week's worth of grape candy." Lambo thought about it for a moment then he said 'yes' Tsuna was happy almost all his guardians agree but not two. Tsuna knew this was going to be hard to make Hibari and Mukuro take their look-alike so Tsuna just took them.

It has been 3 mouths since they meet their look-alike's and they really got to know each other better. Although the past few mouths G and Gokudrea has did nothing but fight every time and day Tsuna thought he was losing his mind. Yamamoto and Asari got along very well they would sleep in the same bed, together and do every thing else with one another. Ryohei and Knuckle has been boxing, training and pushing each other to the extreme limits. Mukuro and Daemon has done the same thing with what G and Gokudrea did but they used illusion's on each other. Lambo and Lampo has done nothing but eat, sleep and use the bathroom. Hibari and Alaude was not on good terms they would destroyed the entire room without any care.

But even if they were annoying little brats or good little brats, the Vongola family would always find themselves sleeping right next to their look-alike.

**Edited on 12/26/2014 **


	2. The Kids Days

**Tsuna and Giotto**

"Papa gowod morning! are ywu awawke? Papa hello,well I guess I have to use my sercrt wepom." Giotto moved closer to Tsuna and then he got really close to his ears and screamed as loud as he could."PAPA IT'S TWIME TO WAKE UP!" Tsuna eyes open and he flipped off the bed and hit his head on the ground when he got  
up he saw the small little Giotto who was smiling had on his PJ's. Giotto crawled over to Tsuna." Hey Papa I wthought ywu would over sleep and misses brewakfast and owur day out with eawch other."

"You know I would never miss that, I did promise you after all so don't even think I won't keep my promise. Come here let's get you some breakfast this morning right." Tsuna went over and carried the jumping up and down Giotto and went out of the room.

"Papa can we stop by G room I wanna see hwim badly pleawse come on." Tsuna just signed his son always want to do this every morning, he says it it's good luck to do it. So they walk down to G and Gokudrea room and they want to surprise their best friends so they creep inside."Ok together on three we'll jump on Gokudera and G, one, two, three GOKUDERA-KUN AND G IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Tsuna jumped on to Gokudrea who is very surprise and Giotto jumped on to G they both were surprise too surprise.

Gokudrea had pulled out his dynamite and G pulled out an emergency gun they both had it point at Tsuna and Giotto."Wait Gokudrea we just only wanted to wake you up that's all please don't hurt us."Once Gokudrea got a look at his attacker he put his dynamite down and tried to make sure Tsuna was alright so did G."We're so  
sorry are you ok? are you hurt any where? you must be come here let me see."

"No trust me we're ok it's just that you scared us but we'll be fine. But it's time for breakfast so.. carry us come on Gokudrea-Kun carry me please pretty please."  
Gokudrea just sign he picked Tsuna up and place him on his back.

"Awre ywu going to cawrry me too G." G took a look at Giotto before getting up and placing him on his back."Yay we're being carried to breakfast onward to the food."Tsuna and Giotto smiled at each other, they really love waking up their best friends.

At the breakfast table every sat and talked like they would always do, but this time they were laughing at each other only because they had their PJ's all of them.  
"Haha I don't know you had kittens on your PJ's Tsuna it look's cute." Tsuna went into a burst of laughter he was laughing at himself and at Yamamoto."Y-y hah you're the one to talk you have dogs all over your PJ's."

"Hahah I guess your right but I think Lambo tops us all I don't know you can have that on PJ's."

"You why do you have Giotto dress up as a cat are you nut's you can't do that." G pointed towards Tsuna because Giotto look like a cat."Kufufu that really is  
surprising coming from you Vongola I did not know you were in to **that**." Mukuro shook his head even his little son agree with him, Alaude shot Tsuna a glare which made him shiver and Hibari whisper 'a good job' which made Alaude happy.

"Wait it wasn't my fault I don't even give Giotto that he found it himself right?"

"Nope Papa helped me put it onw and he even told me I am cute!" Giotto look at Tsuna and gave him a thumps up 'No Giotto that's not what it means this isn't good it's bad."Breakfast is extremely ready so stop talking and get ready." Ryohei and Knuckle came out with their breakfast they were surprise to see that all the food looked good."Wow you guys cooked this? it look's really good well I guess we should eat."

After their breakfast Giotto and Tsuna head out for their play date. Giotto was dress up almost like a kitten with his hood having cat ears and every thing else. Tsuna just had on some black pants and his 27 sweater. "So whwer awre we going to go first? to the cake shop or the ice cream shop or the play ground I'm so excited."  
Giotto was just too cute some times and they were getting a lot of attention from many people especially Giotto."Papa can we pleawse get some ice cream I rewally want some."

"Ok we'll go get some so don't get sad little kitty." Tsuna joke with Giotto and he blushed and just grab on to Tsuna leg."Gomen it's just some times you're too cute for your own good." With that Tsuna and Giotto spend the rest of their time with each other by eating cake, ice cream and watching the sky.

**Edited 12/26/2014**


	3. The Storm

**Gokudrea and G**

Like always the first thing they would do when they wake up was to ague all the time. Today is different only because it's a storm and it's a powerful one too. G does not like them but he does not want to show Gokudrea that he is afraid. What makes it worst is that they can not leave their room. Only because of special circumstances the Vongola must allow the maids to clean up the house.

They did after all make a mess yesterday so G are stuck in a room with Gokudrea and they are auguring already."Why won't you be quiet you have such a big mouth."

"Who are you calling big mouth you little damn brat I wish you'd shut up already I hate you!" G look at Gokudrea with tears in his eyes he started to back away."Y-y-you h-ate me? why d-o you hate me? I'm pathetic right is that why you hate me." Gokudrea eyes widen he did not mean to say that, he tries to say sorry but G just backs away from him.

"Sure I might not be the best person in the world but that does not mean you have to say you hate me." G heard thunder and he flinch,Gokudrea eyes soften a little he walk over to G and embrace him in to a hug.

"I am sorry for saying that and I'm suppose to be your Onii-san and I don't treat you that way, and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me G."

After Gokudrea said that G blushed his heart felt warm, he never felt this way to anyone else expect his brothers."It's ok you don't have to say sorry,I am ok so don't apologize to me."Gokudrea just glare at him, it was a loud thunder sound and G jump on to Gokudrea and hang on to him tight."You're scared aren't you?

"No I am not." But before G could say anything else Gokudrea carried him to his bed and placed him down, then Gokudrea hop in with G. put the covers over the both of them then Gokudrea put G closer to his chest and Gokudrea said."You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'll always be here for you."

They both stayed in the bed together as they listen to the storm they fell asleep feeling very happy.

_**Edit 12/26/2014**_


	4. The Rain

Yamamoto and Asari

Today is a rainy day for the Vongloa and the kids, so they have to stay in side until the rain stop. Every one was doing their own thing, Tsuna and Giotto is playing with Gokudrea and G, Hibari and Alaude were in the room together sleeping as always. Mukuro and Daemon is just playing around.

Yamamoto and Asari are actually really bored even if they have the other's to play with they really want to spend some time alone."Hey kiddo what do you want  
to do?" Asari look up at his brother and smile happily.

"I don't want to do any thing I just want to be right here with you Onii-san."

Yamamoto thought that was kinda cute but he is still bored."Well how about we play tricks on the others that would be fun."Asari said no."What why don't you want to do some thing fun?"

"I told you already I want to spend time with you come just relax Onii-san it would not be that much work." Yamamoto thought for a moment and then look at Asari who really just want to spend time with him."Ok we can relax I guess it would be good for us."

So they tried to relax at first but it was really boring and Yamamoto was having a hard time trying to stay still. Asari is just staring out if the window with a  
calm face. Yamamoto notices that he really is not acting himself usually he would want to be jumping around with him but now he's just dull.

Yamamoto walks over to him to see if he is ok."Hey are you doing ok you seem a bit down." Asari looked up and just smile a little then look down.

"We use to actually live at in the cruel world but even if we did that I'd always try to look for hope and I would give the others hope too. I want to see them happy so even if some times I wasn't in the brightness mood I would cheer the others up no matter how the situation was."

Yamamoto get's it now, he sees why Asari is acting this way."Are you talking about your past?" Asari shook his head and pull Yamamoto down so he can sit next to him."Yeah every time I see the rain it makes all those worries I have go away."

"You know what how about we walk around the house for a little while, I want to show you some thing too."Yamamoto picked Asari up and walked out of the room. While they walk around the house they can see that their friends are asleep."Onii-san where are we going? we have been walking around the house for a long time."

"All you have to do is just wait ok I promise."

So Yamamoto took him to his dojo."Wow what is this place it looks beautiful did you bring me here to show me? but why would you want to do that I don't get it."

"I brought you here because I want you to find you inner peace." Yamamoto took out two thing's one was a flute and the other is his katana."What is this for?"

"This is my katana and I want you to take this flute this flute was a gift from my old man but I want you to have it."

"Really? thank you Onii-san I-I love you, you're really are the best I-"sniffle" I really love you Onii-san thank you for everything." Yamamoto just brought him in to a hug,

"That's what Onii-san is suppose to do I love you too kiddo."

That day they train/play music with each other while they listen to the rain.


	5. The Mist

**Mukuro and Daemon**

Mukuro and Daemon never get along it's always a fight, they can never seem reasoning for some reason. Mukuro never seem to know why and he honestly did  
not care much. But today is the day he figures out why Daemon acts that way and more.

"Kufufu why must you always get in my way you're annoying so go away already." Mukuro is tired of Daemon and he is ready to kick him out of the house."Your just jealous that I'm better than you and you're just a low-grade person." Daemon stick his tongue out at Mukuro and then hop in to his bed and tried to go to sleep.

"Kufufu I really hope you have night mares tonight you little brat." Mukuro just got in to his bed while pulling out a book and begin to read.

It was a few minutes later and Mukuro was still up reading his book every once in a while he would hear some thing but he would not pay attention. The noise  
kept happening, Mukuro is tired of hearing it so he get's up to investigate. Mukuro thought that the noise was out side of the room, but he heard it from within the room.

It is coming from Daemon bed, he goes closer so he can listen and what he heard was a surprising."Please don't hurt me I am sorry please don't." Mukuro tried to listen but it was too vague he could not hear. So he decides to go with in his mind so he could see what he is dreaming about. Once he was inside he could see what  
he was dreaming about.

_"Mother trust me I would never do any thing wrong please don't hurt me I'm sorry." _Mukuro saw what was going on Daemon was being abused by his own mother.

**_"Shut up you arrogant child you pretend as if you're innocent but I know what you_**_ are."_

The woman begin to smack Daemon and push his head in to the ground and kept hitting him. Mukuro is actually getting mad, he knows he never would interfere in a dream but this is an exception.

"Leave him alone now or else you'll be sorry." The woman looked at him as if he was crazy.**_"Who do you think you are go away you_**_ idiot."_ Mukuro just placed an illusion on the woman and then he push her on to the ground."You deserve a real illusion I guess you'll witness my power you foolish woman."

The woman begin to shake and she begin to scream."Wake up already I will not stay for long now wake up already." Daemon woke up his eyes widen and he look around the room until his eyes lock on the figure."So that is why you would always act like that when you get in to trouble huh?"

"Wh-why did you do that I did not need your sympathy so don't do that again." Mukuro just frown he walk closer to Daemon.

"Do you want to know something that will make those dreams away?" Daemon look at Mukuro with a curious face he had no idea what Mukuro is trying to  
say."Illusion is Illusion even if it does not seem like one it is one."Now that was confusing but Daemon like it in some way."Do you know how to do illusion?"

"Why of course I do I am after the king of illusion." Some times Mukuro can be a good big brother but at the same time a bad one."Will you teach me how to do illusion I would like to learn."Mukuro just thought about the pros and the cons of letting Daemon under his wing's.

"Well I would not mind however you must know how illusion works and how to deceive a person when needed to." Daemon shook his head he is ready to take the dark/light path in to learning about illusion."Fine then I will show you."

They spent the rest of the day being warped inside illusion within illusion.


	6. The Sun

**Ryohei and Knuckle**

"Oh this is the most extreme thing ever hey Knuckle come see I know you'll like it." Ryohei gesture Knuckle to come see what he is talking about, so he gets  
up from the couch and looks out the window."What am I suppose to look at I do not see any thing amazing." Ryohei looked at him very confused 'What he  
does not see how the sun is shining bright today.

"Are you extremely kidding me you do not see how the sun is shining really brightly today. Are you sure there is nothing wrong with you maybe a fever." Knuckle shook his head, he did not get the reason why his Onii-San acts like the sun is amazing.

"Why is it so important that the sun shine brightly?"

"Well the sun is great after all it gives you energy and it also restores your strength too." Knuckle still does not get the reason why the sun is important but he sees that his Onii-San is happy when he talks about the sun so he tries to look at the sun again. As he looks at the sun he kinda sees what his Onii-San is talking about.

"I think you're right the sun is beautiful and when I look at it I feel warm it's really great you know." Ryohei shakes his head in approving and then he says.

"What else do you see in the sun there is a lot of things in the sun so come on tell your Onii-San." Ryohei smiled brightly at Knuckle but he does not know what else the sun can do so he is very confuse.

"Well I'm not sure but I think the sun embrace every thing with it's power." He was not sure if that is the answer Ryohei is looking for but he tried.

"YES! you extremely got it right well just a little, you see the sun does embrace everything but it does many more."

"Really the sun can do that come on tell me what else does the sun do."

"I would but I extremely forgot what I was about to say it does not matter let's go train till we can't train anymore!"Knuckle just signs and go with his brother.

That day they train like never before and they enjoyed their time with one another.


	7. Family

"G come back here right now you just can't leave a mess and expect someone else to clean it up for you." It is like the usual morning in the Vongola house Gokudrea  
and G fighting. Tsuna and Giotto eating cake with Lambo and Lampo. Ryohei and Knuckle talking about sports with Yamamoto, Asari. Mukuro and Daemon is messing with Hibari and Alaude but the way they were was different everyone was acting more like a family than usual.

"Kufufu what are **you** talking I have the best little brother better than yours."

"Oh you wanna make a bet, I bet if we fight each other 1 on 1 I'll win."

"Kyoya let's make it more fun I want to fight that pineapple."

"Oh and the one who look like a bird is saying that admit, you're just jealous. Mukuro let's win this fight. "Mukuro shook his head in approval and the fight begin so did destruction. But even with the; fighting and the yelling they still get along with each other.

"I got ya come clean up you won't make tenth make clean up after you." Gokudrea had trouble keeping G down but when G lick his hand Gokudrea went back.

"That is the most disgusting thing ever, I cannot believe you just did oh it's so on now." Gokudrea ran after him and begin to blow up thing's one by one he won't allow his _prey _get away. With Yamamoto and Asari, Ryohei, Knuckle they had just started a fight and it's Yamamoto vs. Ryohei and Knuckle Vs. Asari.

"OH I'M SO EXTREMELY READY FOR THIS, WHAT ABOUT YOU YAMAMOTO ARE YOU READY TO LOSE?"

"Sorry Senpai but I can't allow that you'll be losing this round."

"I agree with my Onii-san you'll be losing too Knuckle." The fight with them had started the only ones who aren't fighting is Tsuna and Giotto, Lambo and Lampo and their eating cake.

Now this is the Vongola family routine every day and this is what they love the most, being able to be with together.


	8. Sleeply Day

"Hey Onii-San I'm a bit sleepily can I rest on your legs plewase I'm really 'yawns' tired."Alaude uses the puppy dog eyes on Hibari he knows his Onii-san just can't resist them." Fine but you don't have to lay on my legs here I'll place you on my lap see more comfortable right?" Hibari looks at his little like-alike and he can see that he just fall asleep onto his chest having his small little fingers is around his shirt. The sight is just too cute Hibari  
begins to feel a bit sleepily himself so he slowly falls asleep.

Later on that day Tsuna and Giotto had came outside they saw how Hibari and Alaude was sleeping."Hey Onii-Chan how abowut we go in the houwse grab a cover and put on thewm?" Giotto looked happily at his father, Tsuna would not mind but it's Hibari they're talking about the one who hates crowds. Tsuna thinks for a moment then he goes in the house comes back with a cover then he grabs Giotto and walks over to Hibari and Alaude. Tsuna sits down next to Hibari then he puts the cover around them Giotto snuggled closer to Tsuna and then fall asleep.

"I wonder where did tenth go I haven't seen him for some hours." Gokudrea wanders around the house trying to look for his tenth he feels something grip his back.

"Ouch G stop that I only let you come on my back for a little while not for 25 mins, and you keep hurting me every time I talk about tenth." G just huffed some more and he tried to ignore his big brother.

"I-I-I'm not jealous either I just think I should get more attention than him." Gokudrea nearly broke down and laughed he never thought of G as the jealous type but when he said that it was just too funny.

"Really huh? well look here the tenth is more im- I mean your both important to me but I known the tenth longer." Gokudrea remembers the last outburst from with G he now knows that G is really fragile and he doesn't want to hurt him.

"W-what y-you think I'm important too? I don't know what to say I-I love you idiot Onii-san." G just could not help but tighten his grip on Gokudrea  
back.

"Tch I love you too hey look I think I see tenth outside."Gokudrea runs out to that Tsuna is sleeping next to Hibari, when Gokudrea see this he feels really angry that Tsuna is sleeping with Hibari."I can't believe this why is tenth sleeping with that guy no fair I should be sleeping next to tenth and not him." Gokudrea walks over and places G on the ground and get into the covers with Tsuna. He puts G on his side and G moves closer to his big brother inhaling all of his scent they both fall asleep.

Soon enough Yamamoto comes along and decided to get comfortable he sleeps next to Hibari with Asari sleeping right next to him."Oh look it's an extreme sleep over you wanna join Knuckle?" Ryohei little brother says yes and he jumps on Ryohei and they head over takes a seat next to Gokudrea and they fall asleep too.

An hour later Hibari and Alaude woke up with an annoying sight they saw all of their family members sleeping next to them. Even Mukuro was here and Daemon too everyone and they were all snuggling with each other. Hibari and Alaude wanted to kill them so badly but the day is so perfect. So this time they let it go but next time they won't Alaude went back to sleep next to Giotto and Hibari laid on Yamamoto shoulder.

Everyone was getting along so well and things seem to be looking up for the little ones, but will a thing from the past catch up to them?


	9. Piggy Back Race

"Tsuna I rewally wanna go to the wark twoday can we go?" Giotto and G came in the room holding hands and giving Tsuna the puppy dog eyes."Well I'm kinda busy right now how about you guys go ask Gokudrea-Kun he'll go with you to the park with you." The two frowned when Tsuna said that, they wanted to go with him not that idiot guy. "G how abwout we giwve him the face and he can't rewsist us."They both gave each other agreeable looks and then turned back to Tsuna

."Fawther ywu do know we wove ywu a lot riwght? so why won't ywu twake us to the wark?

"I-I you see I really have lot's of work to do and I need time to myself I'm really sorry Giotto and G. please forgive me I'll pay you back later I promise." Tsuna really hopes this works he doesn't have tome to play games with G or Giotto."Ok well take that offer come on Giotto let's go have some fun."Gitotto and G. left the room skipping happily down the hallway.

"I'm glad they're gone now back to work."

**1 minuet later**

"We're back and it's been later so come on Tsuna you have to keep your promise." There G and Giotto stood once again with smiles on their faces, Tsuna signed he really was busy but he could not deny his little kids.

"Fine you win let's go but Gokudera-kun is coming too and Yamamoto."

"Ok so dowse thwat mewan Asari can come twoo?"

"Yes now come on before I change my mind."

"HAI,ASARI WE'RE GOING TO THE WARK COME ON!"

"You guys are going to the park? Lampo-san wants to come too it's not fair if you go and I don't so let me come."

"Ok and Daemon can come too and Alaude." Tsuna sat there with his mouth gaped open how can they just plan that right in his face without asking. So the little children ran to go get their big brothers, Tsuna gather all of his stuff and packed it away in his desk."I can't believe it's so hard to handle kids."

"Come on Tsuna your going too slow we wanna go now hey Daemon are you still going to keep your promise that you'll play with me?"

"I'm a kid of my word Asari but first I have to defeat the mean dragon that we all hate then we can play."Daemon and Asari walk out of the house holding hands Tsuna never notice that they get along very well he thought that was odd.

"Alaude I still want my prize for winning against you when we played hide and seek." Lampo was so happy that he is able to win against something and not cry all the time. Alaude looked at him and he patted his head, Hibari approved of this by shaking his head.

"Good job always take care of the weakest herbivore."Alaude was happy that his papa agreed with him, it's really hard to get his praised and when he does get it he is happy.

"Awre we almost there papa?"

"Yes Giotto just wait some more ok how about I give you a piggy back ride?" All the kids looked at Tsuna with sparkles in their eyes they love Tsuna's piggy back rides it's amazing."I want one too come on."

"Wait I can't hold all of you."

"Hahah Tsuna is right come here Asari I'll carry you on my back I'm you Onii-san after all right?"

"Tch whatever G. up on my back now."The three got on their brothers back but the others were getting mad they wanted a piggy back too.

"No do not even go there we are not the weak."Alaude pulled the puppy dog eyed thing."Fine come on."

"Oya Oya I guess this will turn into a contest come on Daemon I believe you have the better big brother than any of these fools."

And that's how the race got started."That is extremely not true I'll show you all that I'm the better Onii-san than all of you." Yamamoto turned into serious mode, Gokudera got his dynamite ready, Ryohei was getting his legs ready and Hibari just stood there he knew he could beat them all but he wasn't going to play stupid childish games.

"Looks like the sky-lark is afraid of losing the game."Hibari eye twitched he hates when this pineapple calls him 'sky-lark'

"Alaude we won't lose get on."

Tsuna and Giotto sweated-dropped they could not believe they were actually doing this everyone got into their positions and ran off."Leave it up to our family to turn something so ordinary to something extraordinary. I guess we should get to the park too but I won't run like manic down the street."

"Ok fatwher onward to the wark!"


	10. Ghost

Something strange has been happen within the mansion. These strange thing's involves; weird noises, thing's being replaced with other items and the most strangest of them all is people are disappearing. But the most surprising thing is that the Vongola family does not realize this, now a normal person would see this and do something about it however this is the Vongola family after all they would eventually realize this.

**First Step: Misplace thing's  
**  
"Octopus-head where did you put the sugar at? I do not see it in the cabinet." Ryohei has messed up the kitchen trying to look for the sugar, the last person to use the sugar was Gokudera and he knows he put it in the cabinet.

"What are you talking about Turf-top it's in the cabinet are you even looking right? let me look for it." Gokudera push Ryohei out of the way and he went through the cabinet's. He did not find it, he look to his right and saw that the sugar is on the table. "You weren't looking right dummy it's on the tabl-wait I don't put it on the table I thought it was in the cabinet."

"Well maybe you thought wrong Octopus-head gimme that, I've been trying to make this drink all day long." Gokudera just shrug his shoulders he didn't think more of it nor did Ryohei the just went on their merry way.

**Next Step: Disappearing Food**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi tell me where did my cake go, I could have sworn I took it out of the refrigerator and place it on the counter." Tsuna looks back and he is surprise to see Mukuro in his pajamas that's strange.

"Mukuro why are dress in your pajamas when it's the afternoon and I never saw any cake on the counter or the refrigerator, are you sure you're feeling well?" Tsuna wasn't sure if Mukuro is doing this on purpose because he loves playing tricks on him or he's really not feeling well. Mukuro had a confused look on his face he had no idea what Tsuna was talking about.

"Kufufu what are you talking about I am not in my pajamas, I am wearing my usually clothing." Mukuro glaces down at himself and sees that he isn't wearing his right clothes. "Kufufu first my cake now this? hmm something isn't right someone is playing a dirty trick on me and I know who it is a." Tsuna actually became serious he wonder what Mukuro is talking about." It's that stupid sky-lark and his idiotic brother, well two can play at that game. Daemon where are you we need to being our plotting for revenge."

Tsuna sweated-dropped but he kinda wonders what really happen to Mukuro, he knows Hibari wouldn't do something like that to Mukuro even if he doesn't like him. He guess people can change so he thought nothing more of it.

**Next Step: Weird Noises**

"Stop snoring idiot I'm trying to sleep here and your being too loud." G tosses and turn because of Gokudera excessive snoring but Gokudera isn't even asleep actually he is awake reading a book tissue stuff in his ears. G frown at this he jump from his bed to Gokudera bed. "Oi did you hear me? take that tissue out of your  
ears."

"What are you doing, I had them in my ears because you were snoring up a storm and I could not hear myself think right." G grab a pillow and slap it at Gokudera face, then he decides to take the book away. "Hey give that back and why would you hit me in the face with a damn pillow."

"I was talking to you and you ignore me I hate when you ignore me. You need to pay more attention to me."

"Well how was I suppose to know you were talking to me. In case you haven't notice I had tissue in my ears idiot." Then the insults and the name calling begins and it only stopped when they heard something. "Did you hear that? it's sounds like someone crying."

"Let's go check it out whatever it is might hurt the others."

"Only an idiot would go out of their room at night when they hear strange noises. In this case I am not an idiot and I won't go out of this room, if I don't go then you won't go either."

"What if that's Tsuna or Giotto crying because their in danger? what's going happen if Tsuna dies, oh that's right it'll be YOUR fault because you're too scared to come out of the room." G hit a sensitive spot Gokudera thought about it then decide to go he didn't want his tenth to get hurt because of him. So they left out of the room and went through the hallway, they could hear more crying.

"Who the heck cries so much at night?"

"Lampo or Lambo I know it might be Lampo he always cries at night and it's so annoying." G could remember how he would have to stay up all night because of Lampo and on the other hand Gokudera could feel the same way.

"But that isn't how Lambo cries I know how that stupid cow cries and that doesn't sound like him."

"Now that you say something about it Lampo doesn't cry like that either and Giotto hardly ever cries, you don't think it's a ghost what if it is one? I'm scared Onii-san hold me." G held his arms up toward Gokudera he felt really scared he doesn't like ghost.

"You were just brave a minute ago now you're scared? what am I going to do with you come on I'll carry you. I still want to make sure tenth is alright so if you get too scared then go back to the room ok." G just smother himself on Gokudera back he really likes his brother he is so in is thoughts that he didn't notice that someone is standing behind them. When he notice this presence he freaks out.

"Run i-i-it's a ghost run go do something I don't want to die." G pulls Gokudera hair and he kick Gokudera sides to make him go faster, but just when it could not get worst the thing that was behind them start to say weird things."Wawit fowr mew Iwl twake yow to thee underworld."

"Gokudera it's saying weird things get a move on it, come on do I have to use the secret weapon?"

"What are you talking ab-eww you lick me get it off stop it that's gross." G licked his hand and place it on Gokudera face, this is when Gokudera ran faster than ever because one he wants to get away from the ghost, two he have saliva on his face. They were able to get away and mange to get in a room and they never came out until the next morning.

**Next Step: Seeing Is Believing**

"Lambo-san won't believe this it's no such thing as ghost I can't believe Stupidera would say ghost are real." Right now Gokudera and G is trying to tell the others what happen but they won't believe him.

"Maybe you finally hit your head too hard and now your extremely going crazy you need to sit down and relax Octopus-head."

"Hahaha come on you guys maybe he really did see a ghost we should at least listen too him."

"Look would listen to me I swear I saw a ghost me and G, we heard someone crying and we thought someone might be in danger. So we went out of the room to look for this person but then out of no where a ghost appear before us and yesterday weird thing's was happened too. Turf-top tried to look for some sugar yesterday and I put it in the cabinet but when I looked it wasn't there, after we almost looked every where we found it on the table. And if I can remember the table was empty when I first came in the kitchen so explain that."

"Kufufufu I think Gokudera Hayato has finally snap so now he is hallucinating." The others laugh at this comment but Gokudera and G wasn't going to back down they knew what they saw and what they heard.

"Fine if you don't believe us then we'll show you tonight that the ghost is real and you can't deny it." G smile at this he knew his plan will work all he has to do is stay up and not go to sleep.

"Kufufufu you're on little brat, you'll see that there is no such thing's as ghost."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

* * *

Gokudera was many things, yes, and he was very superstitious. When something like 'ghost' pops up, Gokudera could not help but become apprehensive towards the situation.

G was a kid and from his perspective, ghost are real, and it does not matter whether or not that some people does not believe this. G saw that spirit with his own two eyes, and not to mention that his big brother, Gokudera, witness the same thing; with him as well.

Furthermore, this only reveals that the supernatural is real, and there is no doubt about it ghost is real, and that's the final answer.

However, there are people with logical senses would know that there is always a reasonable explanation for unreliable circumstance and people who believe in such foolish things is insane or something is mentally wrong with them.

And guess who is the logical people? Tsuna and the others; Mukuro, Daemon, Tsuna, Giotto; Lambo and Lampo and even Yamamoto, Asari and with a big shock Ryohei, Knuckle. Of course, you have Hibari and Alaude, who will never believe in something completely idiotic. The duo, Gokudera and G, are the type of people who does not have common senses in a situation like theses.

Now, with having two people who have strong beliefs about ghost and have a bad temper isn't bad, right? Wrong, this is, after all, the Vongola family and with that means people are going to fight back and this can only mean trouble for their boss: Tsuna.

"I will show you. The supernatural does exist!" Gokudera exclaimed pushing his chair back and harshly slammed his hands on the table. G, agreeing with him, did the same. Right now, the Vongola family is having a meeting about the topic of ghost and it is not going well.

"Kufufufu, I should have known that you, Gokudera Hayato, would believe in such unrealistic things let alone a spirit. How idiotic," Mukuro chuckled.

"Nufufufu, I agree with him although I still believe Mukuro is an idiot, but I guess you and my brother are the same," Daemon bluntly said.

"I watched that tongue of yours, little brat," Gokudera barked alone with G coming to his side, which surprised him.

"Pineapple head, you better shut up! My Gokudera is right while you and your brother are wrong. I looked at the damn thing right in it's eyes," G argued. Although G did not like Gokudera, this did not mean they can cooperate with one another.

"G, language, please," Tsuna said. "Ok, I know everyone have different opinions about this—"

"More like octopus-head being an EXTREMELY idiot!" Ryohei cut Tsuna off and yelled as he began to rumble on about how Gokudera is an idiot.

"Shut up Lawn-head. I am not an idiot so shut up!" Gokudera yelled back. Thus the yelling war began and G, Knuckle started to fight and Asari, with Yamamoto, tried to calm everyone down, but nevertheless they failed.

"So you wanna fight, huh?" Gokudera reached into his pocket and took out some dynamite that is enough to blow up the room and more.

"HIII, Gokudera, don't do it stop, stop!" Tsuna hollered hoping that his silvernette friend can hear him. Gokudera snaps his attention towards Tsuna and smiled.

"It's an ok tenth, I won't blow you up, but I will blow lawn-head up," the silver-haired male gave the brunette a thumbs up and throw the explosive towards Ryohei. By now Mukuro and Daemon have exited the room being the smart ones along with small little Giotto, and this leaves Yamamoto, Asari; G, Gokudera and Tsuna along with Ryohei and Knuckle.

Yep, this seems just perfect.

A/n: I have not updated in a long time and I'm pretty sure I won't b doing it for a long time again, but I'm not sure though.


End file.
